Dusterchef
by Karvost
Summary: Lesson 1: Learn to cook. Lesson 2: Try not to burn down the kitchen and destroy the table with your semblance. Lesson 3: Impress your crush by dashing out of the resto with the unpaid food after you forgot your wallet. Lesson 4: Trap her in the feelings and make her fall for you. Adam's step by step to win Blake's heart, the 'hard' way. #Tauradonna #Fluff


**Dusterchef**

* * *

"Are you going to make breakfast?" Oscar asked.

Blake internally groaned. Even _if_ she has the spirit to, she had a feeling her cooking will be the last thing everyone wanted as breakfast. Yes, she's a terrible cook. If there's anything Adam sucks at teaching/doing, it would be dealing with foods and domestic tasks. Guess Yang one-up'ed him on that part. Not that she wanted to tell the blonde that unappreciated joke.

The noirette shrugged, almost whining. "Not really."

She wished Adam had taught her a thing or two about preparing a meal. But, remembering him...

~-x-~

...she _should _be worried.

No, not should. Now, she _is _worried. With the sight in front of her.

Her mentor. The bull Faunus leader of White Fang's Vale branch, Adam Taurus, stood with a stance that says; 'I am not going to hold back'. It means stuff is about to go down. Not in a literal sense, thankfully. Gods help her if it does.

His left hand hovered on the side, just above the sheathed Wilt, ready to unleash a flourish of attacks. Except, that hand was holding a bowl of tuna chunks. Meanwhile, his other hand poised near the hilt, as if wanting to bring out the deadly crimson katana and split the innocent stove into two pieces in one slash. Blake had doubts earlier that he would do it(and cause a pretty 'explosive' damage), but not anymore.

Darn it, how did this happen, again?

"Looks like we're going to do this the hard way," said Adam solemnly, preparing to throw the fish in.

Beside him, Blake rolled her eyes. Only to yelp and dove behind the dining table for cover as the frying pan exploded, spraying boiling oil mercilessly everywhere. She heard a grunt and curse as Adam, who stood right in front of the _thing_, took the brunt of the damage. Yes, Aura can protect you from getting scorched, but you'll still _feel_ the heat. Coming from the _very_ hot steam, that's going to hurt like a b*tch.

"Ugh, stupid fish." Her mentor-slash-crush threw more, eliciting more sizzles and steam.

Blake threw her gaze everywhere, desperately looking for something to shield them from the hot massacre. There! She leaped toward her target, leaving a shadow clone behind that immediately takes 1cc of deadly water vapor. The sizzling sound immediately got muffled below the pan's lid, followed by their synched sighs of relief.

Adam didn't seem to feel embarrassed at all. If any, he only muttered, "Should've thought of it sooner."

_And you said you have a better common sense_; Blake deadpanned internally.

"Check the rice," her not-so-bright crush commanded. It would've sounded more condescending with the terrifying weapons on his waist if only he wasn't wearing the _comical_ apron 'Best Grandma in the World', which he bought from an annual sale. That apron kind of... ruined the image.

Blake still remembers the weird looks thrown their way as she accompanied Adam to what would be the last trip she will accompany him to. She regretted it. Very. Unfortunately, she couldn't cover her face from the humiliation. She had asked about it. Why buy _that_?

Adam's reply?

"We've dealt with subjugation worse than this, Blake. Besides, it serves better as protection than looks. Don't you think?"

The only thing that stopped her from laughing right away at his words(and from her own embarrassment), was Adam's stoic face while saying it. So emotionless. So serious. More so with that brand scar that makes him look like a wannabe-chef criminal. Add a little chef hat into the mix and she might fall for it.

...okay, she may have stifled a silent giggle when he wasn't looking.

Opening the rice cooker's lid, Blake immediately frowned as soon as she realized the rice didn't change at all. Did she forget to flick the switch to 'Cook'?

"What's it?" Adam asked as he peeked through her shoulder.

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, "I think I forgot to turn on the switch."

The crimson-haired guy blinked in disbelief. He opened his mouth, preparing to even then with his own remark. However, Blake's glare shot off any words that would come out of his lips. Eventually, he huffed. "Right."

"How is the soup?" Blake asked, trying to divert the situation.

"On it." He showed two carrots in his hand, before pointing to the assortment of vegetables sitting on the table. "Help me charge my Semblance."

Blake's mind went to a halt. "What?"

"Shoot me."

Okay, now that's crossed the line. With amber eyes widening in fear, she spoke, half begging him, "Adam, if you do that, you may make them disintegrate accidentally–or worse, destroy this whole place. Let's not–"

He chuckled, both his eyes gleaming playfully. "Don't worry. I can measure my power. Don't you trust me, Blake?"

...

One table ruined in pieces later, Adam was in the middle of chopping things _manually_ while wearing the expression of a scolded kid. If Blake's signature 'I told you so' glare was any more threatening, he swore he's going to wear his Grimm mask back. She could be pretty scary when she wants to. Emphasize on 'pretty' _and_ 'scary'.

To anyone who sees them right now, it might look like a hostage situation, with Blake standing right behind him, one move away from aiming her katana-gun at the back of his head. She was annoyed, then scared, but now? She is pissed.

They still had no idea what to tell the motel owner about the destroyed furniture, plus how to explain it without getting kicked out from this nice place they just got for a few days(they somehow got lucky while others had to stay at defunct warehouses). Blake doubted they won't get the boot, so she agreed with Adam to stay silent. They can explain it later _when_ they're leaving. Hopefully, without extra fisticuff.

And that's when something wrong hit her sense. More precisely, her nose. Something burnt. The cat Faunus sniffed some more. Unconsciously, she tugged at Adam's sleeve. "Did you smell something?"

He turned to her. "What?" But then, it also hit him. Adam looked around, before his gaze fell at the frying pan behind them, still cooking the tuna chunks with the _big_ fire underneath it. He almost dropped his knife. "Crap!"

Blake, who was following his gaze, realized it as well. She gasped. "Oh, no."

Adam, quickly reacting, yelled 'ice!' and immediately dove for the stove's knob. Somehow, Blake managed to discern his meaning and loaded Gambol Shroud with her Ice Dust cartridge within a second. She took aim, right as Adam backed away. The muzzle barked, firing a light blue shell at the stove.

Ice instantly encased the cookware, making Blake flinch. Her hope was draining fast. There's no way the tuna could survive that extreme heat. Her mentor slowly made his way there and took off the lid. Blake's form was already shaking as she approached their victims. At least five perfect chunks of tuna meat, now reduced into charred dark blocks harder than the rocks.

The cat ninja fell onto her knees. Tears welled in her eyes. She would've cradled her babies–the tuna chunks– if only they didn't disintegrate in her hands. Blake curled her fists. Feeling more emotional than ever. This is a crime. Wasting tuna is a crime. It's almost as atrocious as mocking the Faunus' traits.

Her voice cracked in the whisper, "I could've eaten them raw instead."

Adam shuffled awkwardly. His plan to impress Blake was falling apart faster a freefalling Huntsman dropped from bullhead. Inwardly, Adam started to curse his inability for domestic tasks. If only his time wasn't always spent with him busy stabbing people. Like, he didn't expect being able to cook has its own perks. Who would've known?

He knelt beside her. His hand floating, unsure of what to do. Stroke her hair? Pat her shoulder? Or… no. Stroking her ears is a death wish.

"We still have the soup," Adam tried to soothe her. When she gave no response, he uncertainly added, "And… rice?"

Another sob.

The young man sighed. This will not do. He has an objective to complete. Gently, he tugged at her arm. "Come on. I can't stand seeing you like this. Let's go outside."

Blake looked at him, then wiped her eyes like a toddler after bribed with a lollipop.

_So that's your deadliest weapon_; Adam mused to himself.

~-x-~

"One Whac'spicy Tuna and one Super Hot Crisp-n-Chic, takeaway," he said to the cashier, after reading the large menu above their heads.

Usually, it's the guy's job to pick the menu based on the price range. But, just today, Blake felt the necessity to point it out to him; "Don't you think this is too much? We barely have enough to pay for the rent, Adam."

"Just once in a while. My treat."

Blake went silent. At one side, she felt bad for him. Working in the Fang does grant your daily needs, but no extra wage or allowance, unless you have a part-time job outside that. Still, she couldn't decline. Or say otherwise. Her hunger demands to be sated. Besides, if he doesn't make a fuss out of it, why should her?

Adam froze after patting his pockets. Nudging her, he whispered; "Blake. I forgot my wallet."

The words struck her like an iceberg. Blake winced. Just their luck, huh? She hated to say it, but she heard herself spoke; "Let's just leave."

"No," he put his hand on her shoulder. "Here's the plan."

...

Uh, oh. She isn't going to like this, is she?

~-x-~

The road outside the Whamburger's fast food restaurant wasn't deserted. People were passing through, walking on the pavement in an orderly manner. Just a usual routine in Vale's downtown. It was, until-

PRANG!

The glass wall shattered, turning what once was a painted 'Whamburger' logo into a thousand mosaic pieces. People screamed. Panic. Out of the restaurant, a pair of Faunus dashed off, startling those people who immediately stepped out of their way. Ignoring the chaos, they escaped with a lunch bag bit on their lips.

~-x-~

They had stopped on a pier in the Vale's Port area. After making sure no one followed them, Adam sat at the edge with his legs dangling above the water. He took a long breath, then exhaled in one burst of. A tired sigh. The young man gazed toward the horizon.

Blake followed him. The tingling scent of her food almost makes her wanted to open the lunch bag right there, yet she stopped herself after seeing Adam. The girl opened her mouth; "I'm sorry."

Adam didn't answer right away. When he did, though, "Don't be."

"But–"

"I should be the one sorry, Blake. You have to go through all of this," he told her.

Blake forced a thin smile. "It's alright."

Adam's eyes didn't meet her smile. The crimson-haired man was too busy dwelling with his own thoughts. Ah, how he wanted her so much. Except that he's scared he would ruin it for them after everything.

_I just want you, Blake. I want us, together, lighting this fire of revolution. I want you. And I want you to be happy. Is it too much to ask?_

Moments passed in silence. The waves made a white noise, lapping and crashing against the wall below them. It was good enough to distract Adam. He ignored the sound of paper ripped apart. Ignored the girl beside him who leaned over and rested her head on his arm–wait, what?

Adam stiffened. He turned his head to face her.

"No," she suddenly said, holding her tuna hotdog. "It's not... that much to ask."

Eh? Adam froze, for the second time today. He didn't accidentally say it verbally, did he? The bull Faunus looked at his precious pupil. Amber eyes met his blue ones with a wide, sincere smile. When was the last time he saw it?

Blake rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Adam. I'm always happy," A pink blush crept on her cheeks. She hastily added, "Wi–with you, I mean."

Without waiting, the cat ninja furiously chomped down her food, avoiding his gaze.

Adam smirked.

So, he's not the only one having those feelings, huh?

~-x-~

* * *

**A/N: **

_And that, kids, is why you should learn the basic of cooking. Boy or girl. No need to be fancy, tbh, like not boiling water until it evaporates or at least, not __**burn **__down your kitchen. Now, that's fine. Seriously, it could help you avoid this... tight situation._

_ Friendly advice: If you think you're hopeless, then don't ever go near the kitchen at all cost. Just sayin'._

_ Anyhow, this is another attempt of mine at Tauradonna fluff. The last one ended angstily(Over a Stick of Ice Cream–that's the title if you wanna check it out), but hopefully, you guys love this one's ending. That, and a crack a laugh or two from the humor._

_ They're such adorable dorks together, aren't they?_

_ – _**Karvost**


End file.
